


Rainy Day

by The_Coqui_Writes



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Astraphobia, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Lucio rarely talked about his phobia.  He just delt with it on his own.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to try out this little drabble challenge! Lets see how it goes! Lucio's phobia for thunder is inspired by a fanart by yoitsmars on tumblr!

Lúcio opened up the curtains of the bedroom, catching the incredible view of the city. Numbani has always captured his eyes the most compared to his many travels. He is only too lucky that he has a boyfriend who owns a penthouse. Although the sky was blue, the horizon reveals otherwise. Dark clouds head their way to the city. He frowns, wishing that the weather report is wrong. To calm down, he tells himself that it could just be a casual rain. Maybe it will not be heavy. Maybe there wouldn't be heavy noises involved. 

His eyes catch a glimpse of lightning over the clouds.

Oh. So it’s going to be one of those days.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akande puts on his coat, umbrella at hand. He watches behind the entrance door the sight of the storm that has taken over the city. It isn't out of the ordinary for it to rain every now and then but for it to be so heavy along with thunder and lightning, it is unusual. 

He looks at his phone, the holographic screen displaying his recent messages and the current time. 5:45 pm. Lúcio should already be back at his apartment waiting for him. He dials Lúcio’s number, waiting for a response, ignoring the thunder cracks from the outside. He watches as people and omnics rush around with their coats or umbrellas, trying to get on with their day. The ringing tone continues for a long while, going to voicemail. 

“Ooooh, lookie lookie! Someone is eager to see his boyfriend eh?” Akande lets out a long sigh, looking down at his friend who just seems to disappear and reappear whenever she wants to.

“The taunt is getting old, Sombra.” Ever since Akande began to date a certain famous international DJ from Brazil, Sombra rarely let go of the topic. “¡Ay, no seas asi! I saw how you acted when you kept glancing at the time. As the clock hit five, you bolted out of the meeting like if you needed to pee.”

“I wasn’t obvious.” Akande rolls his eyes. The last thing he needs is for his secretary if his company to get sassy with him. 

“Ah, yeah sure.” Sombra scoffs, right before jolting when a loud thunder echoed through the city. She looks up at her boss, catching a grin. “Callate. That was just too loud. Well, at least I’m not Lúcio.”

“Why say that?” 

“Oh you know, how loud thunder literally puts him in a state of fear?” She glance at Akande, catching his confused expression. “Oh… Wait. You mean you didn’t know?” 

“Know what?” 

“About his… Phobia?” She stops herself, slipping her coat on. “Sorry. That's probably private. I said too much. You talk to him about that. But don’t tell him I told you!” She waves her hands, looking nervous. 

Akande looks at the outside of the building through the glass. He huffs, opening up his umbrella, deciding now is the time to move out. 

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akande walks inside the sanctuary that is his apartment, coat and umbrella dripping with water. He finds all the curtains of the living room closed, giving the room a solitary ominous feel. “Lúcio?” No response. The thunder boomed, echoing throughout the apartment. 

Placing both umbrella and coat on the hanger near the entrance, he goes to search for his boyfriend. He finds Lúcio’s computer and musical equipment spread out over the dining table. “Lúcio.” 

He searches around until he reaches his room. There he catches the sight of a lump under the sheets resting over his king sized bed. He sighs with relief, ready to go to greet and kiss Lúcio. Thunder crackles, the noise lingering much longer than before and the lump shifts, a whimper coming from under. 

Akande’s heart sank, going to the other side of the bed and sat down. He allowed the bed to mildly sink to catch Lúcio’s attention. His head peeks out of the layers of blankets, revealing him with his headphones on. His body trembled and his eyes were glossy red. He bit his lips as hands were on both sides of his headphones as if to muffle out the noise. Was he crying?

So that is why he didn't respond. 

Akande kicks his shoes off, joining Lúcio on the bed, hand first going to caress his cheek. “Are you alright, love?” He asks, brushing the tear away. Lúcio didn’t respond. He just stared at him as his headphones continue to blare his music. 

He takes the courage to pull off his headphones. “Wh-what did you say-” 

The next thunder crack causes Lúcio to yelp and grab at Akande’s torso for dear life. Lúcio’s arms wrapped so hard that his lover grunts in pain. How can a man of his physique and stature have the ability to almost crush him? He bears with it, pulling Lúcio closer and stroke his hair. 

They both wait it out until the storm calmed down, night arriving. Lúcio still hadn’t moved from his spot, arms still clutching Akande’s broad torso. He didn’t face Akande, knowing he is still awake. A dragging feeling of embarrassment washed over him.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Akande asks, fingers fiddling with his dreadlocks.

“....i forgot. Little embarrassed.” Lúcio speaks, his voice raspy.

Akande’s deep chuckle perplexes Lúcio. “For a man who plays and hears loud noises, I am still surprised this gets you.” 

Lúcio frowns, cheeks puffed. “Oh hush.”

“But please remember this: you can be open with me. There is no need to be embarrassed. Okay?” He adjust himself to be in Lúcio’s eye view while lying down. His sweet lips go and give a quick peck at Lúcio’s forehead. 

Lúcio sighs, nuzzling him. “Thanks…”


End file.
